Been there
by Jensu
Summary: Sweet little Daikari:) Plus a couple of other couples. No warnings, so flame me if you want to. I don't really care:)


  
  
  
Author's note: This is to my cousin who doesn't appreciate my attempts at yaoi. The only girls from Digimon that I like are Hikari and Miyako, so I have decided to try odd couplings with the two of them. I can write yaoi because they're not real and so how can they truly be gay or wrong? Don't respond to that question, it's rhetorical. So, Kare-kun, here's your Takari, from me to you. (Rating is for the surprise ending).  
  
This takes place after the episodes on T.V., but still while they're in the Digital World. (Not an ep).  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own Digimon or its characters. I wouldn't want to (slavery is illegal). This is my twisted and OOC version, and has almost nothing to do with the T.V. show. Thank you, and please come again.  
  
  
  
  
  
Author: J.S. Norris  
Title: Been There  
*Denotes change of POV*  
  
  
*POV Takeru*  
  
Takeru looked up as Hikari and Daisuke walked down the steps, hand-in-hand. They had started going out after Daisuke had saved her life in the Digital World. She had realized how much he loved and cared for her. That had set her on a mission to search her heart for how she felt about him.  
  
T.K. had stood as she gazed at the other boy, her heart in her eyes, and his own had broken. But he had smiled, and congratulated them both. He wanted her to be happy, even if it wasn't with him. Daisuke had better treat her good, because T.K. wouldn't hesitate to release the jealousy he felt for the other.  
  
They laughed happily together. Since they had started going out, everyone had noticed change in their leader. He had toned down a little on his excitement, and had started thinking things through more carefully. It had saved them all a bit of trouble and worry, and it had made the others rethink their original view of him.  
  
*POV Hikari*  
  
Takeru was watching her and her new boyfriend with a sad expression. She felt her heart beat a little faster as their eyes met and he smiled at her. Daisuke squeezed her hand and told her another joke that she laughed at. They reached T.K and he greeted them with a warm smile.  
  
"Hey, guys. What's up?" They shrugged and let go of the others' hand to get into their lockers. It was Davis who answered.  
  
"Me and Kari-chan were talking about going to the movies tonight. We thought it would be fun for the whole gang to go. What do you think?"  
  
"I think that that would be great, except I'm broke and I'm supposed to be spending the night with Matt."  
He looked up as Miyako and Iori joined them. "Daisuke and Hikari want everyone to go to the movies tonight. Any objections from you guys?"  
  
Miyako pushed her hair back from her eyes. "Only that I refuse to sit and watch them make-out. They can sit in the back row." Everyone laughed, including Takeru. Nobody seemed to notice that it was forced or dry. None except Hikari, who kept glancing at him from beneath her lashes as she and Dai took hands again.  
  
Iori frowned. "Does this include Ken?" He made no disguise of the fact that he couldn't forgive the Digimon Kaiser. He wouldn't speak to the older boy unless forced to.  
  
"Yes." Both T.K and Daisuke answered at the same time. They looked at each other in complete agreement, neither forgetting nor caring that T.K had tried to back out earlier. He would go now, if only to support the boy that they needed to be on their side.  
  
Hikari looked at them in surprise. Ever since she had chosen to go out with Davis, they had stopped arguing. They worked together better than before, both in the Digital World and the real world. She wondered if they had been waiting for her to choose, or if she had just chosen the right one and this was a sign telling her so.  
  
*POV Daisuke*  
  
He looked from Hikari to Takeru as neither of them could look each other in the eye, nor turn away from them. He had been surprised when Kari had asked him out. He had given up on dating her, and had actually decided to care for someone else.  
  
Not that he minded dating her so much. He hadn't really expected her to put T.K. aside so easily. Now he realized that she hadn't. She had just misunderstood her feelings. He felt more than a little relief, and just a smidgeon of melancholy.  
  
*POV Takeru*  
  
That night, the Digi-destined (a/n I don't know whether or not Jun is a DD so I didn't include her) sat in the movie theater. Daisuke and Hikari sat in the very back. Ken and T.K were two rows in front of them. Yamato, Taichi, and Sora sat a seat away. Miyako and Iori were sitting halfway towards the front. Jyou and Koushiro had been unable to make it.  
  
Matt and Tai, for fun and revenge for Ken, were throwing Juju beans at the back of Yolie's and Cody's head. They were getting glares from everybody for their effort. Takeru stood up and left for the concession stand. He was waiting in line for popcorn when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
He turned around and looked at Hikari. She looked uncertain for a moment, then reached up and kissed him softly on the lips. Then she turned around and ran back into the darkened theater. T.K. stood there, stunned speechless, and raised a hand to his lips. His love had kissed him, and then returned to her boyfriend. He felt a tear slip down one cheek and wiped it away quickly.  
  
*POV Daisuke*  
  
Daisuke watched as Kari stood up and followed T.K. He followed her and stood in the shadows as she walked up to the other boy, touched his shoulder, then kissed him quickly. Then he saw the tear. Inside, he felt disappointment and a little anger. But under it all, he felt relief and hope.  
  
He stopped her from going back to their seats. Pulling her aside, he whispered, "Hush a second, Kari-chan. I know that you think you love me. Or you thought you did. But it really is just affection and gratitude. In the lobby is a boy who will love you completely and wholly for the rest of his life. I can't give you that, no matter how I try. I care for you, but not like this. And you don't feel half for me that you do for him."  
  
She cried silently as she looked up at him, then she nodded. "Your right, Dai. I don't love you like that. But I don't think he'll want me now. He let me go."  
"Not completely, Hikari. He'll always love you. Now go." She gave him a hug and ran back into the lobby. Daisuke watched her and felt a return of his usual energy. No more trying and pretending. He went back to his seat. Ken turned and looked at him. He smiled and pointed toward the lobby. The genius nodded and moved into the seat next to him.  
  
"You missed the best part of the movie." Ken whispered. Daisuke shrugged.  
  
"I found a cheaper and better show to watch." They grinned at each other, content to sit by the objects of their affections while two other lovers were reunited by the concession stand.  
  
"I love you, Takeru."  
  
"I'll always love you, Kari. Always."  



End file.
